


A Drunken Exchange

by ninaloveshiddles



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Cunnilingus, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, F/M, Fucking, Impala Sex, Jealous Dean Winchester, Kissing, Love Confessions, Making Out, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Second Base, Undressing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 01:16:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4202385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninaloveshiddles/pseuds/ninaloveshiddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request from Somanydestiel The reader is in a bar with Dean. They are both getting drunk when a man begins to hit on her. Dean becomes upset and jealous because it looks like she will go home with the new guy. He ends up stopping it, and has a hot night with the reader.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Drunken Exchange

**Author's Note:**

  * For [somanydestiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanydestiel/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy!

Your head feels a bit dizzy, and your skin feels tingly all over. You smirk to yourself; looks like the alcohol is doing its job. You begin to giggle softly, looking over at Dean. The two of you had hit the bar; Sam was sleeping back at the motel.

“I can’t feel my face” you giggle, grabbing Dean on the shoulder.

He tosses his head back in laughter, “Oh I have got to get you drunk more often” he says through deep breaths.

“Oh no you don’t” you snort, taking another sip. You fix your dress, adjusting your boobs. You never get to wear a little black dress, and you are dressed to kill. You catch Dean staring, thoughtfully taking a sip of his beer. “Take a picture, it’ll last longer” you tease.

His eyes light up, “don’t test me.” You stick your tongue out at him, and you feel a tap on your shoulder. You turn and your jaw absolutely drops. Hello Greek god! A tall man is giving you a dazzling smile. He licks his lips and gently touches your hand.

“Hey gorgeous, can I get you a drink?” he says with a sultry voice. You lose your voice for a split second, nodding awkwardly.

“Great” he grins, turning to the bar tender. You snap your head to look at Dean and mouth ‘oh my god.’ You bite your lip and turn back to gaze at Mr. Beautiful. You don’t notice the scowl Dean gives you behind your back. The man sits next to you, giving you your drink. “Cheers” he whispers, and you clink glasses. The two of you chat for a while, and you feel a small buzz down below. You feel kind of bad about ditching Dean, but he’s done it to you multiple times. And besides, you need this; it’s been a while since you’ve been with someone, and this guy was pretty hot.

You don’t notice Dean stewing behind you, downing beers angrily. He watches you like a hawk, studying every movement of your mystery man. He slides his hand up your knee, settling in on your upper thigh. Dean gives a subtle growl, his teeth clenched. He enviously watches the way you bite your bottom lip; the way you subtly push your boobs up. You play seductively with your hair, earning a lip bite from the attractive stranger. Dean cracks his knuckles, narrowing his eyes. The man leans in and whispers in your ear, brushing his lips on your skin. You hop off your bar stool, and head to the bathroom.

You lean in and whisper to Dean, “Don’t wait up for me. I’m gonna have a long night!” you nearly squeal. You strut to the bathroom, locking it behind you. You stare at the mirror, looking at your grin. You fix your dress and check your make up. The man just asked you to go home with him, and you were going to look your best. Sure you didn’t know him that well, but what’s the worst that could happen? You are a bad ass hunter who is best friends with THE Winchesters. You can certainly handle a guy from the bar. You fix your lipstick and hear a tussle out at the bar. You roll your eyes and huff a little. Fucking drunk people getting into fights. How fucking stupid and pointless.

You stand up straight, checking yourself from every possible angle. Good to go. You exit the bathroom, eagerly walking back towards the bar. You furrow your brows in concern, noticing the man is gone. “What?” you whisper. You rapidly scan the entire bar, searching in a panic. “Dean? Where did he go?” His back is turned to you, and he shrugs his shoulders. You tap on his shoulders, “I’m serious!” you yell. He was so hot and you really needed this night. Dean turns to you, glaring with a fire in his eyes.

“He had to leave suddenly” he says with a snarky voice. You notice he has a small bruise on his cheek and some blood above his eye.

“Dean” you snap, trying to control your tone, “what the hell did you do?”

“What do you mean?” he challenges, a devious smirk playing on his lips.

“Oh my God, you didn’t!” you scream. You shove him, snarling.

“Whatever. He was a douche.”

“How the fuck would you know? Dean, I can’t believe you would undermine me like that!”

“Oh calm down” he huffs.

“What did you do? I’m not gonna ask again!” you threaten, your voice getting high. “Did you beat him up? Run him off?”

“So what if I did?” You shake your head, trying to fight back frustrated tears.

“I’m out!” you yell, storming for the door. You don’t care if a fucking vamp attacks you or a werewolf claws out your intestines. You are walking your pretty little ass back to the motel. You stumble as you hear Dean’s boots hit the ground behind you as he runs after you.

“(Y/N) get in the car!” he yells.

“Screw you Winchester!” you yell, trying desperately not to kick the Impala furiously. He grabs you by the waist and hoists you up over his shoulder with impressive strength.  He yanks the door open and seats you in the passenger seat, slamming you in.  “You are a fucking spazz! I can’t believe you just did that.” He peels out of the parking lot, and you pout petulantly for the whole car ride. You are not talking to this son of a bitch for the next two weeks. Your head begins to pound and you feel disoriented as the car speeds down the road. He pulls into a parking spot near the motel room. You take a few deep breaths, trying to control your rage; you’ve never wanted to punch anybody as much as you do now.

Dean leans his head back against the head rest, “So what, you’re gonna pout for the next two weeks?” he asks annoyed, turning the car off. You can’t control yourself, you give him another shove.

“Why?” you demand. “I have never done anything like that to you Dean! All the skanks you meet at the bars; I haven’t run off any of them!”

“I’m not going to explain myself to you” he says dangerously, voice quiet and tight. You feel tears prick in your eyes; you’re so mad and the alcohol is making you emotional. You struggle out of the car, trying to keep your heels on and adjust your dress. You don’t notice that Dean has exited the car and is making his way around to you. You feel hands grip your waist and Dean spins you around.

“Don’t hate me for this” he growls. You furrow your brows in confusion, and suddenly his lips are pressed against yours. Your head is spinning and you gasp in surprise. Work brain! Move lips! Your body shivers, and you realize that you are enjoying yourself. A lot.  He’s got his hand in your hair while the other caresses your now flushed cheek. Your entire body begins to feel warm and sensitive. You move your lips along with his, tasting the whiskey and beer on his tongue. You become aware of his cologne, the way his stubble feels on your skin, how his calloused hands are oddly gentle.

A fire begins to burn deep inside you, scorching your veins as it builds up just under your skin, burning. You grab at his bottom lip, your drunken buzz making you needy and frisky. It’s like your lips were made for each other. He sucks your tongue messily, and you emit a moan into his mouth, wrapping your arms around his neck. You become breathy and your face feels hot. He breaks away from your lips, searching your eyes with his eclipsed green.

You snort, barely believing what just happened. He gives you a crooked grin, his full pink lips framing his white teeth. Suddenly the dots connect!

“You asshole!” you snap, and he gives you a shocked, hurt look. “How long have you liked me? Is that why you beat him up? Oh my god you were jealous! We could have been making out so much sooner!” It all pours out of you, the words awkwardly spilling. He begins to chuckle deeply, biting his bottom lip in a sexy show. “Why the fuck are you laughing you bastard?” you whine.

He leans in to kiss on your neck, grazing his teeth as he suck mercilessly. “Because you’re cute as hell when you’re tipsy.” He continues to kiss along your throat, trailing nips and nibbles. His hand goes up to cup your breast, kneading and groping. You shift your body, feeling an immense pressure down below, oh god you’re getting really wet. The words blurt out, and you pant with wanton need.

“Oh fuck me. Please Dean!”

“You sure?” he questions, grinning into your skin.

You grab his face and look into his eyes, “Hell yes! This should have happened a long time ago.”

He gives a lascivious smirk, before cursing under his breath. “Shit, Sam is in the motel room.” You sigh, feeling defeated before darting your eyes to the back seat of the Impala. You raise your eyebrows expectantly at Dean, nodding your head to Baby. He pauses for a second then gives you an eyebrow wiggle. He grabs you and shoves you up against the car door, lifting you up so you can wrap your legs around his waist. You grind against his bulging crotch, feeling his hardness under his jeans. He places you on the hood of the car, and you watch him pull his shirt over his head. You stare at his chiseled body, glowing under the street lamp. You follow his v muscle, eyeing where his boxers barely stick out above his jeans. He goes over to you, spreading your legs on the hood, and he hikes up the skirt of your dress so it is above your waist. He noses at the apex of your thighs before kissing your panties. He drags down your panties with his teeth, exposing your pussy. He takes the panties and wiggles them in front of you, grinning proudly before throwing them behind him.

You realize that anyone could see you; a random person could walk by. But you don’t give a fuck. Your mind is whirling around, completely intoxicated. Dean goes back between your legs, massaging your clitoris with his thumb He mercilessly teases your bundle of nerves till you are writhing about on the metal. Intense shocks of pleasure course up through your body. You arch your back as Dean sticks his tongue in your hole, lapping up the wetness of your tight pussy. You whine loudly, biting your lips to try from being too noisy. His tongue pulsates deliciously inside you, rubbing along your walls, back and forth. He looks up at you and sees you grab at your breast, rubbing and stroking the tops where the skin is exposed. He moans loudly at your erotic display, causing deep tantalizing vibrations in your body.

 You hop off the hood, and grab him by the shoulders, pushing him against the car door. You drop to your knees, ignoring the sting of the pavement on your bare skin. You adjust your dress before flying to his zipper, tugging in down hungrily. You release his erection and gasp in surprise and the length of his cock. It’s so thick and bright red, pre cum already leaking. You give a slow sensual lick under the shaft, causing Dean to toss his head back and hiss in pleasure. You greedily lick up the pre cum, swirling it around the head in a tantalizing dance that has the hunter squirming. You take his cock and push it into your mouth, almost gagging at its mass. You grab the base with your hand and pump as you hollow out your cheeks. You bob your head, getting it good and slick, your teeth barely skimming the skin.

“Oh fuck. Feels so good babe.” He moans, gipping into your hair. You grin around his cock, humming along his member. “Ah babe, I need you. I wanna fuck that pussy!” You come of his dick with a pop, spit flying. He opens the car door for you and you crawl into the back seat, making sure to shake your ass seductively. He gives it a swift smack, and you yelp as the sensation makes your lower half clench in desire. He follows in after you, grabbing the zipper of your dress to pull it off of you. You shimmy out of it and turn around to face him. He licks his lips, and gives a half smile.

“Damn, I always wondered what you looked like.”

You capture his face in your hands, and lick his bottom lip. “And?” you prompt in a sultry voice.

“Gorgeous” he mouths at you, giving your nose a playful nibble. You giggle, your face blushing again at the compliment. He grabs your body and slowly lays you down on your back. The cool leather of the back seat feels good on your skin. He lines up with your hole, teasing the entrance as he rubs back and forth.

“You sure you want this?” he asks. You think for a second, biting your lip. This was your best friend. Your best friend who obviously has feelings for you. And you smile when you realize that you return those feelings. You have for some time. You nod your head rapidly and circle your hips to entice him. He sinks into you slowly, and leans his body on top of yours, kissing your neck. Your grab his back, feeling the defined muscles under your fingers.

He begins to thrust in and out, stretching you as a pressure builds up from deep inside. Your body breaks out in shivers and you moan loudly as your finger nails mark up his back, leaving red lines. He sucks on your earlobe as his pelvis begins to buck faster, causing the two of you to bounce. The Impala begins to rock back and forth as his speed increases, the movement of the car helping to push the two of you together. He kisses at your breasts passionately, dragging his tongue along your nipples, sucking and tugging.

“Holy shit” you breathe, and you begin to see spots.

“Say my name” he commands growling in your ear.

“Oh, Dean” you whine, nuzzling into his hair.

“Louder baby, I wanna hear you scream my name.” he says in a husky voice. His skin slaps against yours, your sweaty bodies sliding together. Your back sticks to the leather.

“Dean Winchester! Fuck me. Make me cum Dean!” you scream, tossing your head back as your body writhes under his weight. He slams into you, nailing your sweet spot, and you clench your thighs in response, squeezing his body tighter to you.

“Oh (y/n), so tight. Needed this for so long.”

“Ahhh, more. So close!” you pant, your chest constricting as tingles run through your body.

“Me too” he grunts. Your hands stroke over his ass, feeling his perfect shape. You grip tightly as he thrusts into you, filling you up. A delicious warmth sweeps over you, and your body releases, shattering into a mind blowing orgasm. His name is on your lips as you cum, followed by his hot seed filling you up. His hips shake, and you feel his body tremble as he collapses into you. The air is thick and hot, and you notice that the windows are completely fogged up. You wipe sweat from your brow as Dean shifts. He lifts you up and puts his back against the car door, holding you between his legs. You let out a content sigh, trying to calm down your heart beat. You sink into his chest, and let out an uninhibited giggle.

“What?” he asks, kissing the back of your neck.

“You have a crush on me” you tease, still feeling the alcohol a bit. You nuzzle under his chin. “And I saw you naked” you say in a sing song voice.

“You are so cute when you’re drunk” he laughs, squeezing you tighter. The two of you remain in silence for a while, until he clears his throat. “So what now?” he asks, concern laced thinly in his voice.

“Well, I’m about to pass out. And when I wake up, I’m going to kiss you with my morning breath. If you survive that, then I guess you can be my boyfriend.” He chuckles, nosing at your hair.

“Sounds like a deal baby.” You smile to yourself, and drift off to sleep, comforted by his heart beat, and the rhythm of his breathing.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
